10 Reasons Why I Love You
by MorbidMandy
Summary: After an intense sparring match, Jace says something that makes Alec think. He asks Magnus a question, and Magnus answers him. Malec fluff. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Ta-da! My first ever Mortal Instruments story! :D yay! This is probably going to be a two-shot, but I can't promise quick updates. I have no idea how I managed to write this, I'm seriously in awe of my concentration.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MI, or any of the characters... although I'll make all my birthday wishes that I do.**

Alec felt like crap. Truthfully, this wasn't _that_ out of the ordinary, considering, but still... he kind of had hoped that with finding the love of his life, would come eternal happiness. This morning had proved that wrong.

_-14 Hours Earlier-_

Alec Lightwood stood facing the wall of the training room, taking deep breaths as he tried to sense where his _parabatai_ was going to attack him from.

The tiniest rustle from the left alerted him, and the boy moved, turning gracefully as Jace Lightwood threw himself forward for an attack.

They were nearly silent as they moved-their only sounds slight rustling of clothes and heavy breathing.

Punches were parried, kicks were blocked... the fight was intense, but almost like dancing, the way they moved so gracefully, turning together, their bodies finely attuned to everything around them. If you had been looking from far away, you would've thought that they were indeed, dancers... ballet perhaps, for their arms seemed to float up to block the punches.

At last Jace got a punch in, right to Alec's jaw. The dark-haired boy fell down, struggling to stand. Jace lifted his foot up, preparing to take the final step (literally and figuratively) and pin Alec down.

Suddenly, like a little dark tornado, Alec was turning while still on the ground, foot slamming into Jace's leg, upsetting his balance. Alec sprang to his feet, and slammed his palm into Jace's stomach, felling him easily.

One-two-three, and the fight was over, and it was Jace who laid on the ground, stunned, as Alec stood over him, one foot on his chest, grinning like a maniac.

"Ugh!" said Jace, shoving Alec's foot off his chest and standing swiftly, "I do _not_ get what Magnus sees in you."

"Shut up." Alec said, still smiling brightly.

They grabbed their things and walked out of the training room and down the hall.

"Seriously, you are just Mr. Cheery today, aren't you. Maybe you won't be after I say-ISABELLE, ALEC WANTS YOU TO MAKE HIM BREAKFAST!" Jace yelled these last words loud enough to be sure that Isabelle would hear him. Then he laughed at Alec and ran away.

Alec stood there for a moment, pressing his eyes shut, begging that his sister hadn't heard or-maybe she was still in bed. It was only 7 in the morning, right? And maybe Isabelle had been partying last night? Maybe she-

"What do you want Alec? Eggs? Pancakes? Waffles? Why do you look so sad? Did Jace say something stupid?" Isabelle was suddenly right in front of him, peering at his face like he was an interesting piece of artwork, "JACE WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

There was some vague noises from behind Jace's door, and then he poked his head out, grinning guiltily, "Nothing too bad."

Isabelle turned to Alec, her overprotective-sister look coming over her face, "What did he say?"

Alec thought quickly, trying to think of something that would 1. Get his sister off his back, and 2. Not alert her to the fact that it was the thought of her in the kitchen that made him look slightly green.

"Um, he just said that he didn't know what Magnus saw in me," he said, going with a only part-lie. Jace had said that, Alec just hadn't cared.

"Oh Alec, I love you, but you can be as dumb as a brick sometimes, y'know? Magnus _loves_ you, don't worry about 'what he sees in you'" she rolled her eyes and tugged him along the hall to the kitchen.

Alec tried to smile and laugh it off, but now he was actually thinking about it. What _did_ Magnus see in him? I mean, Magnus was a tall, gorgeous, sparkly warlock. He was immortal-forever young-and powerful. And Alec was a flawed mortal shadowhunter. So why had Magnus chose him?

He shook his head, trying to rid it from thoughts. After all, he had been _so _happy earlier. He was going to see Magnus early today-around noon. His parents were off on a trip, and he, Jace, and Isabelle had been trading off free days. Jace had spent his with Clary, doing something... what he'd been doing, Alec didn't even want to guess at. Isabelle had been so psyched for her free day that she spent the night partying and the day in bed, nursing a hangover.

Alec sat at the kitchen table, barely paying attention as Isabelle got out the pancake mix and took to cracking eggs with relish.

"Looking forward to spending the whole day with Magnus?" asked Isabelle, frowning at a few shards of shell that had made their way into the batter. Oh well, a little shell never hurt anyone, she thought, stirring them in.

"Uh, yeah..." Alec said, his thoughts still lingering on _why_.

Isabelle stirred the batter until it was smooth and rid of any lumps. Then she poured it into the pan-it slid everywhere, causing her to have to work to shape the runny batter into a vague circle-ish shape.

Alec sat there, stewing in his gloom, picturing the love of his life, his sparkly, glittery warlock, and then thinking of himself-plain, dull, and mortal.

He was so caught up in his gloom that he actually took a bite of a pancake, before realizing what he was doing and spitting it across the table. Unfortunately Jace and Clary were just walking in, and Isabelle was right in front of him. It hit her back, but miraculously, she didn't seem to notice.

Jace however, had _definitely_ noticed. He was practically on the floor laughing. Clary was giving him a death-glare, but Jace didn't care.

Isabelle glanced over her shoulder, smiling blandly at Jace, "You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

That sobered Jace up, and he began babbling something about not really being hungry when Alec exacted his revenge.

"You can have mine."

Isabelle smiled at Alec angelically, "Going off to Magnus' early? Have _fun_." she said, giggling slightly at her last word.

Alec rolled his eyes, but walked off, deep in thought. Why did Magnus love him? Did Magnus love him, or was Alec a passing fad? Magnus had to love him, because Alec loved Magnus. But Alec had loved Jace. And Jace didn't love Alec... did Magnus?

With these depressing thoughts in his head, Alec left the institute for Magnus' apartment.

Alec let himself into Magnus' apartment. It was done, of course, in bright colors. Today there was bright pink, blue, and green throw pillows littering the apartment.

"Alec..." came Magnus' purr from the bedroom door.

True to form, when Magnus came slinking out, he was wearing a purple V-neck shirt with a rhinestone collar, white skinny jeans, and black cowboy boots.

Alec smiled at him, but it must have looked forced, because Magnus immediately descended on him.

"What's wrong, darling?" asked Magnus, his glitter-lined eyes searching Alec's.

"Nothing." said Alec, struggling to smile and act nonchalant.

"Well fine then, if you refuse to tell me, then I guess there's nothing I can do about it."

Alec smiled then, relieved that Magnus was backing down.

"...Except for pouting."

And just as he'd said, Magnus sat there, staring at Alec and pouting.

After a few minutes, Alec sighed and dropped his head.

"Fine. Jace said something this morning, and..."

"Jace? Do I need to kick his butt for you?" asked Magnus, looking angry.

"No, he just... he just..." Alec broke off, running his hand through his already-messy hair.

"Why, Magnus?" he asked finally, blinking back tears.

"Why what?" asked Magnus, obviously confused.

"What do you see in me?"

"What?" asked Magnus, still confused, but starting to catch on.

"What do you see in me? You're such an amazing person, Magnus. You're strong, and handsome, and immortal, and powerful and... and I'm me. Mortal, messy, and..." Alec broke off again, looking at Magnus helplessly. To his immense surprise, Magnus wasn't comforting in his response.

"How can I-how-? You know what, you're right Alec, what _do _I see in you? I mean, obviously there's nothing whatsoever!" Magnus said angrily, standing up and storming into the other room.

Alec sighed and let his head hang. He wasn't an idiot-he knew that Magnus was being sarcastic... but he wasn't in a good mood today, and he just wanted to be alone.

_-14 Hours Later-_

Alec glanced up at the darkened windows of Magnus' apartment. Now was the time for him to go upstairs and apologize. He was sorry, sorry he asked. But the doubt still lingered in his heart. How could Magnus-perfect, wonderful Magnus-love someone as ordinary as him?

He unlocked the door and climbed up the stairs to Magnus' apartment, hanging his head.

He entered the apartment, but Magnus was nowhere to be seen.

However, there were a few pieces of bright aqua paper (dusted with glitter, of course) on the end table, and the front piece said: READ THIS ALEC.

He sat down heavily on the couch and began to read the pink swirling script.

Ten Reasons Why (I Love You)

AKA: What I see in you

1. Your eyes-two pools of the purest water in the world, I want nothing more than to drown in them, dying happy. The way they light up when you see me, the spark you get in them when you talk about your family, the way they darken when Jace says something insulting...

2. Your smile-when I walk into a room, and you look up at me, your eyes lighting up with the brilliance of your perfectly crooked smile, everything is right in the world. Famine, flood, despair... nothing matters when you smile.

3. Your fashion sense-you have none. But seriously, the second I saw you at that party, all I could think was that it was so refreshing to see someone so unconcerned with fashion. While I would still love to see you in Armani, I love you as you are (tattered sweaters and all)

4. Your blush-whenever I say something even vaguely risque (even in private), your face flushes, reminding me how innocent you are. And when we're _really_ in private, alone, in our bedroom, and you blush and tell me just how much you _love_ what I'm doing to you... well, that makes me love you all the more.

5. The way you say my name-like you aren't sure that I'm real, like you're in awe of _us._ Like you want to make sure I'm sticking around. Well, I'm saying it right now: you are never, ever, getting away from me, Alexander. I'm in this for the long haul, through every one of your needless worries...

6. You haven't tried to kill my cat-seriously, even when he leapt on you that one time when we accidentally left the bedroom door open and he probably thought that you were hurting me... and you just pulled him off and locked him out. You didn't even throw him. For someone who kills demons for a living, you are surprisingly gentle with Chairman Meow.

7. Your bravery-forget the fact that you die on an almost daily basis, you are the bravest person I know. You showed everyone who you are-who you love-and I don't think I ever could've done that. Taken that chance, that your family would disown you, throw you out... your bravery in love, in every part of your life.

8. Your smell-when I wake up, even when you aren't here, I smell your pillow, and I'm happy. You smell like soap and spice and the earth, and no one else in the world smells even close to you. Sometimes, late at night, if you aren't here, I cuddle with your pillow, imagining that it's you. Although your pillow isn't _nearly_ as fun!

9. You love me-when I first told you that I loved you, and you didn't run away, I knew that you loved me. Even if you didn't know it yet, I did. You love me, no matter how many times that you've rejected me, no matter how many times you pretended that you didn't, you _do _love me.

10. I love you-love doesn't' have to make sense. I love you because you are the only person I ever want to be with, the only person I ever want to kiss, touch, or love for the rest of my existence. You are my life, you are my everything. I couldn't live without you, no matter how irrational you may think it is. I love you, Alec. I love you more than life itself.

"Now do you believe me, you silly Nephilim?"

Alec stood up, turning, to see Magnus standing in the doorway. His hair was disheveled and drooping.

Alec rushed towards him, kissing him as soon as their lips touched. He buried his hands in Magnus' hair, pulling him down to him.

Their bodies fit together perfectly, molding to fit each other with ease.

"I-"

Labored breathing and frenzied lips.

"Believe-"

Fingers moving nimbly to unbutton shirts.

"You!"

Shirts discarded, and pants partially unbuttoned.

"I knew you would..."

Stumbling backwards towards the bedroom, clothes and doubts forgotten as two bodies merged into one.

"I always do"

**There it is. As I said before, this will be a two-shot, maybe longer if I can think of more. I can't promise a quick update, although there is a good chance that I'll update before the weekend.**

**Uhm so... I just want to recommend a few songs that I think are just **_**so **_**awesome, and that also go perfectly with Magnus/Alec.**

**Beautiful-Christina Aguilera**

**Young Forever-Jay-Z and Mr. Hudson**

**The Way I Love You-Taylor Swift (IDK why, I just think it fits them)**

**:D review pleasseeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so this is short, but I needed to get this done and out there. There isn't much story to tell, honestly. But anyway, enjoy the final chapter of TRW(ILY).**

"Alec? Can I come in?" Magnus' voice was anxious as he leaned against the bedroom door.

Unbeknownst to him, Alec was less than three inches away-leaning up against the door himself, contemplating scrapping his plan.

No. He'd worked too hard. Magnus had to see it.

He opened the door and gestured Magnus in. Lying on Magnus' bed was a stack of green paper (Alec had struggled through paper and font colors. He'd wanted something colorful but still... him).

Magnus raised an eyebrow but said nothing, walking over and picking up the papers. On the front, it said, in electric blue letters: READ THIS MAGNUS. He said nothing, but a small smile appeared on his mouth as he began to read.

Ten Reasons Why (I Love You)

AKA: Why I am the Luckiest Person in the World

1. Your smile-at times when I'm sure that nothing can touch me-when I'm sad or angry-you smile, bright and crooked and everything all at once. I could travel to the end of the earth and back just to see you smile.

2. Your eyes-so beautiful, so unique. Filled with love and adoration every time I look at you. Like you only have eyes for me. If I ever doubt your love again-which I promise you I never will-all I'll have to do is look in your eyes.

3. Your fearlessness-no matter what happens, you're always in control. You make me blush... but that's partly because I wish I was like you... fearless, strong, and steadfast. You make me smile and blush, and you make me feel like a little kid again, all warm and protected.

4. Your style-I know I complain about the... sparkly and glitter, but the truth is that your colorful and glitter is as much a part of you as everything else is. You dress your personality, and you're as fun and bright as your clothes. I don't think anyone can dislike anything that's so... honest.

5. The way you say _my_ name-like I'm the most precious thing in the world. Like everything is perfect as long as I'm there. Like maybe, just maybe, I make you happy-and you want me. To be there. I will be-always.

6. The way you make me feel-like I'm the luckiest person in the world. To be able to reach out and touch you, lean over and kiss you, feel you move beneath me... I am the luckiest person in the world. Because I get to be with you.

7. Your smell-I know you say that you love _my_ smell, but you must not have a _real _appreciation of how _you_ smell. Like cinnamon and curry and sweetness and something else that's just so purely _you_. Also sometimes hairspray. But mostly _you_.

8. Your lips-I could write a novel about your lips. Soft and supple, they taste sweet and spicy. They're like a pillow to rest after a long day. It may sound sappy and emotional, but your lips are more than I ever could've dreamt of.

9. Your belief-of me. Even when I freak out and go crazy thinking we can't be together, you don't yell at me. You just calmly (usually) explain that I'm being stupid and that you love me. You trust that I'll eventually see the light and stop being such an idiot.

10. I love you-A wise warlock once told me that love doesn't have to make any sense. You're my everything. When I wake up, all I want to see is your face. When I'm in doubt, you just look at me and everything is gone. You're my everything. I lived my life thinking I was just another Shadowhunter... but you've showed me how amazing life can be.

"Alec..." Magnus said, tears rising to his eyes.

"I-I didn't know how... I wanted to tell you, but I..." Alec mumbled, feeling awkward as he stood behind Magnus, twisting his hands.

Magnus turned around slowly, reaching up to trace one hand down the side of Alec's face.

"I love you."

Alec smiled, "Not nearly as much as I love you."

They kissed then, sweetly and purely. They loved each other. And maybe love wasn't perfect, wasn't easy... but for now?

They had enough reasons.

**Soo, did you like it? Tell me please, please, please!**

**Reviews are ice-cream cookie sandwiches ;)**


End file.
